


A Flower for milady

by r4gz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanart, beau is trying to be flirty, jester and nott are good friends, yasha is just tired, yashregard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: inspired by a fanart of Jester and Nott picking up Beau to give Yasha a flower by toodrunktofindaurl on tumblr.





	A Flower for milady

"What are you doing?" Yasha spoke, her deadpan voice echoing around the room she was currently in. In front of her was Jester, Nott and Beauregard huddling up. Whatever they were talking about was clearly something they wanted to keep to themselves. Yasha didn't care for that though. She didn't really care for a lot of stuff.

After a minute or two it was clear they were ignoring her. Yasha couldn't stand for that, so her heavy steps came closer to the group til she was basically leaning over all of them. "I asked what you all are doing." Yasha asked once more, her voice tired and done with whatever they were trying to hide. "You better not be planning something that will cause the Crowns Guard to take us into custody again. We just got out of said custody." She warned them, her arms crossed against her chest. 

This seemed to gain the attention of them, as they all turned as one. "Hey Yasssshhhhaaa!" Beau said, always stretching her name and trying to sound flirty. Before the pale woman could ask what they were up to once again, she found herself staring eye to eye with Beau, whom had a flower out towards her. She glanced down and saw Jester and Nott struggling to keep the human woman up. 

"A flower for milady." Beau says, touching a hand to her chest as she waited for Yasha to accept the flower.

Yasha sighs, taking the flower as Beau's face lights up. She tosses the flower and picks up Beau, the womans legs wrapping around her waist. "Your impossible." Yasha glares at the small monk. She shrugs, wiggling her eyes. "I know."

Jester and Nott collapse from having to lift Beau, as the two woman kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> don't really know what to think of this - shrugs - but its up for anyone who wants to read it i guess
> 
> til next time


End file.
